We're Gonna Get Married
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Raven and Changeling can't stand Starfire's and Nightwing's fighting. Will their own wedding go off without a hitch? {Love You Universe} (threeshot) (COMPLETE) There's musical suggestions for each chapter.
1. Let's Get Married by Jagged Edge

_**You can listen to Let's Get Married by Jagged Edge ft. RevRun while reading this chapter. If you want.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

"They're at it again." Cyborg sighed.

Bumble Bee rubbed her temples. "What's it about today?"

"Writing their vows."

"I can't take a whole summer of this." Changeling groaned.

"I don't want to be like them." Raven closed her book. "They're driving me mad."

"We haven't planned anything."

"It's because I don't want to fight. So I propose a solution. We get married the twenty first."

"Of May?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "That's next week!"

"I know. Enough time to get things in order but not so long that we drive each other crazy."

Changeling pursed his lips in shock then shrugged. "Okay. But how are we going to pull off a wedding in a week?"

"We're going to get married at the courthouse."

"That's romantic."

"Do you want it romantic?"

"Yeah. It's the first and only time I'm getting married. I'd like to have some romance in there."

"You can write your own vows." She tempted.

"Will you?"

"Do I have to?"

He smirked. "Oh yeah."

She huffed. "Fine. Are we in agreement?"

He stuck his hand out and she shook it. "Yup."

"I can't believe you two of all people are being so levelheaded about this." Jinx marveled.

"That's because they know what they want. We're having a huge blowout." Kid Flash grinned.

"Who said I'm marrying you?"

"Don't make me propose."

"Ahh!"

"Funny…"

M-A-R-R-Y

Raven stared in horror at the front of the shop. But she was here willingly so she had to suck it up and go inside. She pushed open the door and walked in.

An attendant walked up to her and her friends. "Hello! Welcome to Daniel's Bridal. Who's the bride?"

Raven raised a hand.

"Oh, congratulations! When's the big day?"

"Tuesday."

"But today's Tuesday." The woman, Cathy frowned in confusion.

" _Next_ Tuesday." Raven kissed her teeth.

"Oh! Are you picking up your dress?"

"No."

"You're choosing your dress now?!"

"Is that a problem?" Raven raised a brow.

"Um… I don't know if we'll be able to satisfy your needs on such a short timetable." The woman put gently.

"Then I'll just find a shop that will."

"Wait! We can try!" The woman panicked.

Raven stopped. "Go on."

"Come to the back and we'll start you off."

Terra giggled in a sidebar to Jinx. "Rae sure scared her."

Jinx snorted.

M-A-R-R-Y

Raven hated this. This was the seventh dress she'd put on but it was as tacky as the last. Flounces were not for her. She turned from the mirror and faced her friends. "Well?"

"You look miserable." Bumble Bee munched on her new pregnancy craving; peanut butter filled pretzels and rubbed her slightly rounded stomach.

"Indeed you do." Starfire agreed. "Mayhap you should try another?"

"I'm not trying on another dress. I want to go home." Raven was in a bad mood now.

"At least find a veil." Jinx suggested.

"I don't know how."

"Find the one you like."

"Here's one attached to a pearl encrusted clip with a lily." The attendant handed it over.

Raven eyed it critically but knew it was the one. It was like it was lit up with golden light with a harp soundtrack. She knew it immediately but tried it on anyway. She hadn't had a haircut since she got pregnant so her hair hung between her shoulder blades so she twisted it in a knot at the top of her head and secured the clip to it.

Cathy flipped the veil over. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes! It is!" Starfire clapped.

"You look like a bride!" Terra's eyes widened in shock.

Bumble Bee dabbed at tears. "You look so beautiful!"

Jinx rubbed her arm. "You do, Rae."

Raven turned towards the mirror. She did like it and everyone was raving. Who was she kidding? She was definitely getting it. "Ring it up please."

Cathy nodded. "Come back tomorrow and we'll find you the perfect dress to go with it."

Raven nodded but nothing short of pure dumb luck was going to see her stepping foot inside that shop again.

Cathy rang up the purchase and put it in a pink hat box. She put that inside a bag along with the receipt and handed it to Raven. "Thank you for shopping at Daniel's Bridal. Come again."

Raven pushed her friends out. "I want to go home."

"You do not like looking for the dress for marriage, do you?" Starfire looked at her in symphathy.

"I want something simple. I wish it didn't have to be white or a gown." Raven sighed.

"What about that dress?" Bumble Bee pointed.

Raven looked across the parking lot. Again, it was like a golden light shone with harp accompaniment. This time, it was on a dress in a Catherine's store front.

The dress was in an old style with a wide cowl neck that would fit over her shoulders, a tight middle and a flare skirt that would stop mid-thigh. It was horizontally striped in wide bands of navy blue and cream.

Raven made a beeline for it. Jinx, Bumble Bee, Terra and Starfire ran after her. Raven opened the door to the place and the little bell went off.

A punk rock chick walked up. "What's up? Take a look around. We're having a store wide sale."

"How much for dress in the window?" Raven asked.

The saleswoman walked off and came back with the same dress on a hanger. "It's $20."

"Compared to the thousands that those other dresses were, it's a steal." Jinx folded her arms.

"Try it on, Rae." Bumble Bee urged. "See if it fits."

Raven checked the inside. It was a medium. "Where are your fitting rooms?"

The saleswoman pointed to the far back. "Just keep straight. You can't miss them."

The five walked back to the fitting rooms and Raven went inside one.

As they waited, Bumble Bee, Jinx, Starfire and Terra looked around.

Raven came from the changing room and stood with her arms behind her back. "What do you think?"

Bumble Bee burst out in tears. "You look great."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you look so beautiful!" She sobbed.

Jinx rubbed her back. "Hormones. Anyway, you do look great, Rae."

Terra nodded. "You look really amazing."

Starfire sniffled, too. "I cannot wait to see you on your special day. This is the attire for you."

Raven smiled. "I wonder if we can find you dresses here?"

M-A-R-R-Y

In the end, they found a powder blue spaghetti strapped long dress with thigh high slits. Each bridesmaid bought one.

Now they were looking for shoes at the Shoe Dept.

"What about these?" Terra held up white patent open toed pumps.

Raven wrinkled her nose. "I suppose." She really just didn't want to look anymore.

Both Jinx and Starfire had sky high black heels while Bumble Bee had black Mary Jane style pumps with white piping and Terra had black kitten heels.

They all went to pay then left.

"How are you doing your hair?" Bumble Bee asked. "Who's doing your make up?"

"Could you guys…?" Raven was uncomfortable asking. She usually wore her hair down or in a ponytail and she didn't usually wear makeup.

"I call dibs on hair!" Bumble Bee said immediately.

"I call the dibs on makeup!" Starfire raised her hand.

"I guess I can give you a mani/pedi." Jinx sighed.

"I guess that means I have to take care of how you smell." Terra said.

"How I smell?" Raven lifted a brow.

"You know? Making sure your perfume doesn't clash with your soap?"

"I only have one perfume. The one Changeling gave me for our first Christmas as Titans. He made it for me."

"What's it smell like?"

"Almond milk and blueberries."

"That sounds really good."

"It does. I'm hungry." Bumble Bee breathed deeply as if smelling food.

"Well let's get lunch." Jinx said. "I'm starving and we have all afternoon to get party supplies."


	2. Chapel of Love by the Dixie Cups

_**Listen to Chapel of Love by the Dixie Cups while reading and enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Changeling adjusted his suit jacket. "I feel like a penguin."

"You do look like a butler." Nightwing smirked.

"Thanks."

"I think I look good." Kid Flash preened in the mirror.

"But nobody asked you." Cyborg struggled into his jacket. "Ugh! Why can't I just program a suit in my holorings?!"

"Because we want you to be you. You're my best man. Be who you are." Changeling frowned.

"I'm never going to find a suit jacket that's going to fit me!"

"Just be glad we're only making you wear a jacket and tie."

"I'm buying it." Cyborg took the jacket off and threw it. "That way I don't have to worry about doing this ever again."

"We're wearing blue at my wedding." Kid Flash just wanted to be difficult.

"I'm not goin!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Bet I won't!"

"How would Jinx feel if you don't come?"

"She'll get over it."

"What girl gets over stuff?"

"None." Nightwing sulked.

"You're just mad that Starfire is comparing you to me and you're losing." Changeling grinned.

"I wish there was a roadblock to this wedding. Everything's going too smoothly."

"You're only saying that because you fight with Star everyday about your wedding." Cyborg taunted.

"She's driving me crazy!"

"That's because you fight her on every little thing! Why can't you just say your own vows?!" Changeling frowned.

Nightwing blushed. "No."

"I'm saying my own vows." Kid Flash boasted.

"I'm not." Cyborg shuddered.

"Not you, too Cy!" Changeling took the jacket off.

"I'm not embarrassing myself like that!" Cyborg refused.

"It's not embarrassing." Kid Flash was stubborn.

"Says you." Nightwing bit off.

"Well I got Rae to say her own vows so score for me." Changeling turned to the tailor. "When can we pick them up?"

"Friday." The old Vietnamese man said. "Noon."

"Thank you." Changeling, with zero modesty, shucked his clothing then redressed in his street clothes.

Nightwing and Kid Flash used the changing rooms with Cyborg handing his jacket to the tailor.

"Okay, guys! It's time for my favorite part!" Changeling rubbed his hands together.

"Cake!" The guys shouted.

They walked outside and to the T-car before climbing inside. Since it was Terra's week to teach the kids, it freed up the other members to go cake tasting.

Cyborg drove to the agreed upon bakery, Cakelicious. They exited the car and walked inside. Starfire, Jinx, Bumble Bee and Raven were at a table near the back.

The boys walked to them and greeted their women. "Hey!"

"Hello!" The girls made room for them.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Changeling couldn't wait.

Raven, who didn't really like cake, couldn't care less. "Let's get this over with."

The head baker walked over with a cake and cake knife. "Hello. Welcome to Cakelicious. Is this the groom?"

Raven nodded. "Changeling, meet Sung-yoon. Sung-yoon, this is Changeling."

"Nice to meet you." Changeling shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sung-yoon smiled. "This is a white cake with vanilla frosting."

"Bring on the cake!" Cyborg fist-pumped.

Sung-yoon laughed.

M-A-R-R-Y

"I want pictures." Changeling argued.

"That's unnecessary money!" Raven had her hands on her hips.

"I'll pay for it!"

"That's not the point!"

"And we thought you two were bad." Bumble Bee muttered to Starfire.

Starfire pouted before smiling. "Friends, what if I were to take the photographs?"

"It could work. I'm already DJing." Cyborg helped.

"No. I want Star in pictures." Changeling refused.

"We're trying to keep the cost down." Raven retorted.

"How about we invite the press?! Then it'll be free!" He walked out.

She glared. "Don't walk away from me!" She stomped out after him.

Cyborg sighed. "At least we can't hear them anymore."

"I'm tired of arguing about wedding stuff." Jinx threw her magazine on the table. "We're getting our stuff out the way now so we won't argue later."

"Agreed." Kid Flash nodded. "I want a huge wedding."

"That's not going to happen. We're getting married in the backyard."

"Don't you want to get married in India?"

"For what?!"

"It's your home." He said simply.

"This is my home." It was a wealth of meaning behind those words.

Kid Flash nibbled his lower lip. "What if we have an Indian ceremony?"

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope!"

Jinx sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" He fist-pumped. "Tell me everything about Indian weddings!"

"How should I know anything about Indian weddings? I've never been to one! Look it up on the Internet! I'm not google!"

Bumble Bee and Starfire giggled.

"I'm not going through this." Cyborg shook his head. "I'm not plannin nothin!"

"So you want me to plan everything?" Bumble Bee set her hands on her hips.

"You're going to have to if you want it planned."

"Men." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, girls. Let's find her and calm her down."

Bumble Bee, Starfire and Jinx walked from the common room.

Cyborg turned the TV back on. "I win." He picked up a fresh "annoyance" cookie and bit into it.

Nightwing stroked his chin. "Should I let Starfire plan this on her own?"

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Then shooting down her ideas on random ones?" Kid Flash added.

"No." Nightwing glared. "I just don't want to say special vows in front of the whole state."

"Then agree to do it on Tamaran where you don't know those people." Cyborg grunted.

Nightwing's eyebrows moved. "And they probably don't even understand English!"

"So the only people who'd know what you're saying is Star and us." Kid Flash finished his thought.

"I've got to tell her." He stood up.

"She'll like that." Cyborg said. "Run like the wind, young 'Wing! Run like the wind!"

M-A-R-R-Y

"Bachelor party!" Speedy whooped.

Changeling laughed. "I can't believe you brought me here!"

"The girls are just going to stay at the tower all night so we've got to party twice as hard. For them." Hot Spot nodded in fraudulent sympathy.

"We cannot get kicked out of this place again." Nightwing made that clear.

"Whatever. Let's party!" Cyborg hollered.

A… dancer walked over and smiled seductively. "The city's heroes. What do we owe the pleasure?"

Kid Flash shook Changeling. "He's getting married!"

The woman smiled. "Well let me sit you up front, sugar."

Changeling let her take his hand and lead him to a table up front. The guys hooted behind him. "Just dancing, okay? I'm getting married and I don't want to leave her a widow."

"You're fine, sugar." She sat him down. "Now sit back and fall in love with the fan dance."

M-A-R-R-Y

Raven was mortified. Proof was in the sunglasses that continued to appear in direct irregard for her trying to tamp down her feelings.

"Lighten up, Rae!" Bumble Bee whooped.

Raven wanted to push the dancer out of her face but refused to touch him. "How on Earth did you think this was a good idea?!"

"Just give him a dollar!"

"How?!" Raven wasn't exactly facing his front.

"Like this!" Bumble Bee took a bill and slipped it into the "police officer's" belt.

Raven's eyes widened and she blushed. "No."

"It's okay, Raven!" Kole waved her hands. "It's just fun!"

Raven looked to Starfire, who was dancing with a firefighter. She looked to be having a great time. Raven sighed. She was always the party pooper. Maybe she just needed to let go? Just this once?

She took a dollar and slipped it into the tool-belt of the construction worker giving her a lap-dance. "Whoo."


	3. Marry You by Bruno Mars

**_This is the last one! Listen to Marry You by Bruno Mars while reading. If you get a chance, look up the Randy Travis song. It's really good, even if you don't like country._**

"It's okay, little man." Cyborg handed Calvin back to Bumble Bee, who rocked with him. "We're not fighting anymore."

"No fight?" The little boy rubbed at his face.

"No, honeybee. We're fine." Bumble Bee kissed his cheek.

Nightwing sighed. "I'm sorry for accusing you of touching a male stripper."

"I apologize for accusing you of touching the exotic female dancer, also." Starfire returned.

"I'm sorry I got so hot headed." Kid Flash murmured.

Jinx lifted a shoulder. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"I'm sorry for saying you were into strippers." Speedy sulked.

"I'm sorry for saying you were into strippers." Cheshire repeated.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me with a stripper." Jericho signed.

"I'm sorry I said you were acting like a blind man and touching all over them." Kole huffed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Aqualad wrung his hands.

"Me too. I know you wouldn't cheat on me." Terra hugged him.

"I'm sorry I blew my fuse." Hot Spot scratched his arm.

"I'm sorry I implied you had a reason to." Argent shrugged.

"I'm sorry I said that you wanted that policeman to be the father of your children." Cyborg pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry I said I did." Bumble Bee kissed Calvin again.

"I'm so sorry for crawling all over you about having strippers at your bachelorette party when my party was at a strip club." Changeling held Raven's hands.

"I'm sorry I called off the wedding." Raven looked at all the flowers in the common room. "It's back on. If you'll have me?"

"Of course." He smiled.

A cheer went up.

"I hate TMZ." Raven muttered.

"I do, too." Changeling grinned. "Let's never watch it again."

"Agreed."

"Okay, people! We have less than 24 hours until the wedding! Let's do this!"

M-A-R-R-Y

Changeling pouted. "I hate this tradition."

Raven smiled. "I'm only sleeping next door."

"But I wanna hold you." He slipped his arms around her waist.

She wiggled away from him. "No. Now I won't see you until the ceremony. A kiss will have to suffice."

Changeling frowned then brightened. "Okay." He laid a kiss on her that made her head spin.

When he finally let her go, she was clinging to him. "That's all you get."

He grinned. "Okay."

M-A-R-R-Y

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Charlotte's mouth hung open.

Raven looked in the mirror. She felt pretty. Her hair was a mess of curls that were pinned up atop her head with a few artfully around her face. Her skin was smooth from the exfoliating scrub and had trace amounts of makeup. Her eyes were done up with black mascara and blue eyeshadow and her mouth was a deep wine. The hollows of her cheeks had a bit of matching rogue. "Thank you, Charlotte."

The bridesmaids were waiting in Starfire's room to leave on time.

"Okay, it's time." Bumble Bee looked at the clock. "You've got your something old, something new? Your something borrowed, something blue?"

"Yes." Raven nodded. She had on the perfume Changeling had given her for her something old, an anklet Jinx had given her for her something new, the bracelet Cyborg had given Bumble Bee for Valentine's Day for her something borrowed and her ring from Cyborg for her something blue.

"Alright, let's ride!"

M-A-R-R-Y

Changeling looked at the clock on the wall and fidgeted. It was time. Where was she?

Cyborg clapped him on the back. "She'll be here."

Changeling blew out a breath. "Maybe she's having problems with Bas? I should have stayed behind to help her."

"Those girls wouldn't have let you get near her." Hot Spot snorted.

"True." Speedy nodded. "I bet they're clucking around her like chickens."

"You don't want Cheshire, do you?" Jericho signed.

The guys laughed at Speedy.

The doors opened and the girls swept inside, Bumble Bee holding Sebastian.

Changeling straightened as Raven came inside the room. The doors closed behind her, creating a draft and carrying her scent to him. He breathed deeply and smiled. His Rae. He held his hand out to her.

She walked to him and took his hand. "Hello."

"Hey." He grinned.

She blushed at the way he said it and they could hear birds singing outside.

The judge (Judge Owens) smiled at them. "Are you ready?"

Both nodded. "Yes."

M-A-R-R-Y

"Raven? If you'd recite your vows?" Judge Owens looked to her.

Raven gulped before steeling her nerves. Fans and bottles of wine appeared over the courtroom. "You drive me crazy. There is not a day that goes by that I wish I could get peace from you. You're hyperactive, lazy, messy, silly, corny, greedy and you're not fond of thinking.

But I couldn't imagine living my life without you. You make me brave, to face things I never thought I could. You make dreams I didn't even know I had come true. You're inquisitive, charming, silly, fun, brave, kind, generous and understanding.

You're everything I never knew I needed and I never want to be apart from you. I love you and who I become around you. I'm grateful for having you in my life.

I promise to be with you for as long as I draw breath. I vow to take care of you for all our days. I swear to be your family forever."

"Now slide the ring onto his finger." Judge Owens guided.

Raven slid the gold ring onto his left ring finger amidst her friends bawling.

"Garfield? If you would recite your vows?"

Changeling grinned widely. "Rae, ever since the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I used to lie awake for hours savoring our exchanges from the day and hoping our paths crossed the next.

I followed you around like a puppy dog, hoping for just a crumb of your attention. Just a scowl from you was enough to sustain me but I craved more of you.

The day I figured out you liked me was a double edge sword. I knew you wouldn't admit it and knew we'd never be together as long as you repressed your feelings.

Then Charlie came into our lives and you couldn't hide anymore. I'm indebted to our little girl because if it weren't for her, we'd probably be like Speedy and Cheshire and that's no way to be."

"Hey!" Both snapped. Everyone laughed at their outrage.

Changeling swallowed. "You are the moon in my life. I look at you and I feel connected to life. You make me want to be a better man and I want to be a better human. I want to be your Superman.

I promise to love you until the day I die. Then I'll love you for 1000 years more. I promise to make you feel as good about yourself as I feel about you. I promise to be a good husband and lift you up. I promise to give you as many children as you can bear-"

"Garfield!" She chuckled.

He grinned. "And I promise to protect you from any that oppose you. I'll always take care of you. I'll always love you. Because I love you and most important, I'm _in_ love with you."

"Now slide the ring onto her finger." Judge Owens said gently.

Changeling took the ring from Cyborg and slipped it onto Raven's left ring finger, right in front of her engagement ring.

Judge Owens smiled. "By the powers vested in me by state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Changeling lifted her veil and cupped her cheeks to plant the sweetest kiss upon her lips.

The room exploded in applause.

Charlotte went up to her parents and pulled on her mother's dress. "Are you married now?"

"Yes, Charlotte." Raven sniffed, trying her best to not cry. "We're married now."

Charlotte attacked her father's legs. "Yay!"

M-A-R-R-Y

Changeling and Raven looked into each other's eyes as they slow danced to the song Bumble Bee unironically picked out; Randy Travis's _Forever and Ever, Amen_.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon, Mrs. Logan." Changeling tightened his grip.

Raven blushed. "Stop it, Gar. We're only going away for the weekend."

"Only because you're scared to leave Bas and Charlie for more than two days."

"I'm not scared. They're our children and we shouldn't leave them with the others a lot. It's rude."

"I think a honeymoon is the exception." He said dryly.

"We can go on a vacation this summer. All of us."

His eyes lit up. "I can show Bas and Charlie all over Africa!"

"Are you sure the elders in your village are okay with me coming Friday?" She worried.

"I'm sure. I called them when you said yes." He recited. Again.

She melted into him. "Thank you for opening up your childhood."

"It's about time I go back to visit." He shrugged.

She felt particularly bold. "I love you."

"Love you, too Mama."


End file.
